¿Casados? ¿Nosotros?
by Deby's
Summary: OneShot: ¿Que pasaría si Ron y Hermione se casaran? ¿Y si ella quedara embarazada? ¿Y si Ron no termina de hacerle el desayuno? ¿Les saldrá un bebe con cara de torta de chocolate? Todas esas preguntas se responden en este fic. El precio: Un review XD


_**¿Casados¿Nosotros?**_

_**Por Deby**_

**__**

**__**

El chico abrió los ojos y emitió un enorme bostezo. A pesar del sueño que sentía sabía que no podía seguir durmiendo... tenía cosas por hacer...

Como por ejemplo, seguir escuchando a Ron en aquel instante...

"...y entonces, tomé mi varita y le lancé un hechizo a la enorme y feroz araña que intentaba devorarme y..."

"Ron... la araña medía medio centímetro como mucho..." Le recriminó Hermione entornando los ojos. El pelirrojo que ahora contaba con 19 años la observó con expresión de extrema incredulidad.

"¿Y tu que harías si esa araña de apariencia inofensiva te muestra los dientes?"

"Iría al oculista, porque no recuerdo que las arañas tengan dientes..."

"Tal vez sea un experimento secreto del gobierno que quiere manipularnos..."

"¿Nunca te preguntaste si las arañas crecen en las telarañas que hay en tu cerebro?"

Nuevamente el chico de las pecas se quedó sin habla. Hermione sonrió satisfecha de haber logrado que su amigo se callara la boca.

"El día en que se casen... por dios, no me inviten a la fiesta..." Dijo Harry ahora más despierto tras haber oído toda la discusión de sus dos amigos.

"¡Pero que dices!" Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Casarnos?"

"¿Nosotros?"

o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o

Tiempo después, Hermione le gritaba unas cuantas cosas a un pobre Ron, que parecía una mula. Cargado de valijas hasta los dientes, intentaba entrar en la pequeña casita que habían comprado...

Hogar, dulce hogar...

"Ronnie, apúrate ¿Quieres?" Le gritó ella desde adentro, mientras le hacía señas a Crockshanks para que saliera de debajo de la mesa.

"Ronnie apúrate..." La burló el muchacho, sudando, con dos bolsos bajo cada brazo y uno mas en cada mano. "Todavía no sé para que diablos trajo tanta ropa... solamente nos estamos mudando y..."

"¿Pasa algo, amor?" Hermione estaba parada justo delante de él con cara de asesina serial, y una panza de embarazada que dejaba ver el porqué de su fugaz casamiento.

"Nop... nada... yo... esteeee... nada..." Le respondió el flamante esposo -y dominado- que ahora dejaba su carga en medio de la sala de estar.

"Ah... porque me pareció oír que te quejabas..." Le dijo muy seria al mismo tiempo que arrugaba la nariz.

"Pero Herm... ¿Cómo voy a quejarme si soy el hombre más felíz de la Tierra?" Ron se acercó a ella tratando de calmar la tensión y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

"Entonces, ve y prepara MI desayuno... ya sabes lo que me gusta..." La cara del muchacho se tornó muy pálida... tal vez demasiada... Pero ella estaba embarazada, le recordaban todos... debía obedecerla y complacerla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a caminar directo a la cocina seguido muy de cerca por su comandante... es decir... su esposa...

Cuando hubo llegado, la vio acomodarse en las sillas que se hallaban rodeando una mesita de madera y supo que ya no tenía escapatoria. Suspiró. Y se puso manos a la obra...

"A ver... esto llevaba dos huevos... leche... manteca... "

"¡Y también llevaba dulce!" Escuchó que le gritaba ella, así que no tuvo más remedio que agregar en el tarro donde había puesto los demás ingredientes, buena parte del dulce que quedaba.

"... también llevaba dulce... " Continuó algo molesto, y sacando otro tarro de una caja, comenzó a verter nuevos ingredientes en él. "... esto llevaba chocolate... crema... "

"No te olvides de la canela... no existe una torta sin canela..."

"... no hay torta sin canela... mmm... no hay torta..."

"¡Ron!"

"... la canela, imprescindible..."

"Buen chico..."

"... ahora soy un perrito con gorro de cocina..."

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"... la torta se cocina..."

"Así me gusta, que obedezca... mi perrito cheff..."

Eso fue suficiente para Ron quien tirando la mezcla para la torta de chocolate en la mesa, se dirigió a ella muy enfadado... bastante enfadado...

"Mi vida... mí amor... mi cielo... mi lucecita... MI LO QUE SEAS ¡NECESITO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!" A la milésima de segundo de haberle gritado en la cara se arrepintió. La chica pestañeó unas cuantas veces, y luego se echó a llorar tremendamente...

"¡Ya no me amaaaaaaas!" Balbuceaba ella mientras Ron intentaba por todos los medios posibles convencerla de que él no había dicho eso.

"Herm... yo no dije eso... tú sabes que te quiero..."

"¿No lo ves¡Me dices Te Quiero en lugar de Te Amo¡Nuestro hijo va a crecer descarriado...¡¡¡¡¡buaaaaaaa!" Y rompió a llorar majestuosamente mientras él se daba la cabeza contra la pared tratando de no abalanzarse sobre ella para 'calmarla'... se dijo a si mismo: "cuenta hasta diez, y respira hondo... uno... dos... y..." buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... nop, eso definitivamente, no entraba en la cuenta hasta diez...

"Pero Herm... yo te amo... y..."

"Ya no hables Ron. No quiero que nuestro hijo escuche tus mentiras..." Le decía ella al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y colocaba sus manos en su vientre. El pelirrojo le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y la colocó a la altura de la suya (Esperemos que esto sea Ciencia Ficción, porque sabiendo la altura de Ronnie... la única manera de que ella estuviera a la par suyo, seria arrancarle la cabeza o dejarla colgando en el aire...)

"YO-NO-MIENTO-TE-AMO- ¿OK?" Ron rezaba para que a ella le hubiera quedado claro.

"Está bien... pero solo te creeré cuando me hayas terminado mi desayuno..." Y tras dedicarle una sonrisa que a él le pareció conocida, se resignó a terminar con la tortura de preparar el dichoso desayuno...

o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gritaba ella, desesperada. Su bebe estaba a punto de nacer... y tenía muchas contracciones. El dolor se incrementaba a cada segundo... y el podrido taxista que los conducía hacia el primer hospital muggle que hallaran no hacía mas que intentar pelearse con cuanto conductor se le pasara por el camino.

"¿Y a ti quien diablos te enseñó a manejar¿Un ciego?" Le gritó a un hombre que pasó junto a ellos. Ron se mantenía al lado de su mujer, pero tenía cara de estar tomando unas vacaciones en Saturno.

"Señor... ¿Podría apurarse?" Le preguntó serenamente al tipo que ahora prendía su decimocuarto cigarrillo.

"Por supuesto... tal vez si por arte de magia desapareciera toda la fila de adelante podría no se... ¿Salir volando?" Le respondió echándole una bocanada de humo en la cara al pelirrojo que cerró los ojos y le preguntó a Hermione.

"¿Había cierto deje de sarcasmo en su voz, no crees?" La chica lo miró desorbitada. Y volvió a gritar. Ron estuvo a punto de sacar su varita para complacer al conductor que ahora le gritaba a una mujer, que era una 'maldita vaca' convirtiéndola en el animal, pero Hermione lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

"Ron... ayudameeee... no podré aguantar... " Le decía con un tono lastimero.

"Creo que es un hermoso día para ser padres..." Le dijo él tranquilamente y ella supo que el pelirrojo ya estaba perdido. El taxista parecía ser un buen padre para su hijo... pensó en un momento que los dolores cesaron.

"No se preocupe doña, yo estuve en el nacimiento de un potrillo cuando vivía en el campo... si no me hubiera desmayado por la sangre, habría ayudado perfectamente a nacer al pequeño animal..." Le dijo el taxista al mismo tiempo que le hacía un fuck you a otro conductor que se encontraba estacionado a unos pasos de ellos.

"Ahh... me alegra saber eso..." Le respondió la futura mamá, aterrada. Miró a su esposo que contaba con los dedos los autos estacionados, y suspiró.

Tal vez algún día llegarían al maldito hospital...

"¿Hermy?"

"¡AYY¿Qué rayos quieres Ron?" Le gritó al pelirrojo que no se inmutó mucho por el tono de voz algo violento que la chica le había dedicado.

"Creo que ese edificio tan grande que está enfrente a nosotros y dice 'hospital', te va a ayudar en algo..." La chica giró su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz y sin tiempo para golpearse contra algo por lo idiota, le pagó al taxista y salió del auto seguida por su marido, quien creía ayudar a su esposa a caminar... aunque lo cierto era que ella lo llevaba a él...

Ambos entraron en el lugar y tras acostarse en una camilla, Hermione le pidió lo mas amable que pudo a la enfermera que la llevase con un médico...

"¡O ME LLEVA CON UN MÉDICO RÁPIDO O LA CONVIERTO EN CARNE PICADA¿Es que no se me nota que voy a parir?"

o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o

"¡Ya sale¡Ya sale!"

"¡CREO QUE ME DÍ CUENTA DE ESO HACE UNA HORA!" Gritaba Hermione exasperada. La partera la miró con cara de pocos amigos y luego a Ron que continuaba mirando sus guantes sin saber que hacer con sus manos.

"¿Va a ayudar o va a seguir buscando a su hijo en los guantes?" El pelirrojo la miró un segundo y se acercó a ella.

"Ehmm... mmm... esteeee... ¿Y que se supone que deba hacer...?"

"¡AHHHHHH!"

"¡AQUÍ VIENE!"

"¡AHHHHHH!"

"¡AQUÍ VIENE!"

"¡VUELVE A DECIR ESO Y LE JURO QUE LE CORTO LA LENGUA CON EL BISTURÍ!" La sala se quedó en silencio, y solo cuando Hermione volvió a acostarse en la camilla, el parto continuó con su ritmo normal. Al final, la mujer logró sacar al niño del cuerpo de la madre... y se dio de cuenta de algo...

No era un niño...

"Aquí tiene a su hija" Le dijo a Ron mientras le entregaba al bebe, sin mucha confianza. Pero el pelirrojo al sentir aquel cuerpecito tan chiquito en sus brazos, despertó del ensueño en el que había estado metido hasta ese momento. Era su hija.

Y era Papá.

Y su cabeza le dijo un "Por supuesto estúpido, si ella es tu hija entonces tu eres padre... infeliz..." Pero a él no le importó. Inspeccionó a la pequeña y jugueteó con sus manitas. Sentía un leve zumbido en su oreja que lo molestaba, pero no le hizo caso. En ese momento lo único que pasaba por su mente era aquella hermosa niña... aunque el ruido se incrementaba... era realmente molesto... y de pronto supo que no era un ruido, sin la voz de Hermione que le decía...

"¡Ron, quiero ver a mi hija!" ¿Y es que esa mujer todavía tenía fuerzas para gritarle? Evidentemente sí...

El muchacho se giró y se encontró con la mirada de la mujer con la que había tenido aquel angelito. Y en sus ojos vio a aquella persona que hasta ese momento había sido la única que amaba con toda el alma. Y digo hasta ese momento, porque ahora su alma estaba dividida...

En dos.

"Es... hermosa..." Susurró la chica tras tomar en brazos a la bebé.

"Se parece a ti..."

"No sé porqué todos los hombres tienen la manía de decir eso en los partos..." Ron la miró enfadado. Había roto el único... o uno de los pocos momentos de paz que habían tenido en todo su matrimonio.

"Herm... intento no tener excusas para divorciarnos... pero tu no ayudas mucho..." Ella sonrió ante el comentario y él la beso.

"Sabes que te amo, Ron..."

"Creo que sí..." Los dos rieron con ganas y la niña se echó a llorar.

Mientras Hermione la calmaba, Ron las veía. Era una imagen muy tierna... no pudo evitar la lágrima de felicidad que resbaló por su mejilla.

Un toc toc lo despertó de su sueño.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó la cabeza de Harry que se había asomado en la puerta.

"Ya estas adentro..." El recién llegado sonrió y depositó el ramo de rosas en la mesilla de luz de Hermione.

"¿Son para mí?" Preguntó Hermione, meciendo suavemente a su hija para hacerla dormir.

"Pues... en realidad las compré por si algún día Ron superaba su fobia a las arañas, pero como creo que eso nunca pasará... te las traje..." Los tres amigos rieron, y el pelirrojo abrazó al otro.

"Gracias por venir, Harry..."

"Ay, por favor... que cursi que te has vuelto, amigo... creo que ya estas llorando..."

"¡Hey! No hablen tan alto que la van a despertar..." Los reprendió la chica.

"Lo siento Herm... ah y por cierto... gané la apuesta..." Le dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Qué apuesta?" Preguntó interesado Ron y a la vez alarmado por que su mejor amigo tenía un secreto con su esposa.

"Nada Ron... tonterías de Harry..."

"No, vamos... cuéntenme..." Pidió el pelirrojo y el otro accedió, mientras ella trataba de esconderse bajo las mantas de la cama.

"Pues, resulta que con Hermione hicimos una apuesta: Si lograba tenerte como un esclavo y que tu obedecieras TODO lo que ella mandara... entonces, le compraría todo el equipo de laboratorio que quería para navidad..."

El rostro de Ron pasó por varios colores. Primero rojo, luego azul, verde, violeta, amarillo... y al parecer todo el hospital se enteró de lo ocurrido, porque el muchacho se encargó de gritarle a su esposa un "Voy a matarte" todos los días en que ella estuvo internada...

¡Ah!

Y Harry sí había asistido a la boda...

**__**

**_Fin _**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

Wolas! Bueno, esto que terminan de leer, es un intento de fic humorístico... lo escribí en menos de dos horas, así que espero que les haya gustado. No sé, parece que todos los Ron/Hermione me salen de humor XDD.

_**Bue, espero que me dejen reviews... algo muy importante en mi vida, y que si les gustó esto... entonces lean 'la habitación del pánico', de la misma autora que tmb es de humor XP (HACIENDO AUTOPUBLICIDAD...)**_

_Jajaj, bue, les mando un besote y nos vemos!_

_**Deby**_


End file.
